Venus
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Rencontre incongrue entre Nicola Sirkis, chanteur d'Indochine, et le bel androgyne Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel, entre remous salés, tempête et pluie diluvienne... :: Slash ::


**Venus**

Bordel.

L'homme regarda à nouveau la photo du magazine de mode qu'il tenait dans les mains : rien à dire, ce gamin était décidément canon. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et se risqua à tourner la page. Il était juste… parfait. Certes, le maquillage devait jouer, il en savait quelque chose, mais là, quand même… Il referma le magazine et le reposa sur la pile devant lui. Un peu trop précipitamment peut-être, car la pile en question se retrouva vite éparpillée par terre, alors qu'il contemplait le désordre d'un air blasé. Il se baissa bien sûr pour ramasser les revues en pestant contre sa maladresse, s'attirant aussitôt les protestations de sa coiffeuse. Il reposa le tout sur la tablette devant lui, et se renfonça sagement dans son fauteuil, non sans adresser une grimace à la demoiselle dans le miroir, dès qu'elle se fut remise à la tâche en râlant contre lui.  
Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle s'écarta enfin de lui en souriant de soulagement, et le débarrassa de la lourde serviette posée sur ses épaules.

« **Et voilà le travail ! **»

Le chanteur lui adressa un vague sourire compatissant, fixa son reflet en soupirant et passa finalement sa main dans ses cheveux. L'effet était déjà plus naturel.  
Il se leva sous les yeux horrifiés de la pauvre femme, la remercia et sortit enfin du salon de coiffure.

Il s'arrêta sous le porche, les yeux perdus dans le gris mouvementé du ciel orageux.

Il pleuvait, et il adorait ça.

Il s'inquiéta un peu pour sa coupe de cheveux toute fraîche, mais haussa finalement les épaules en s'avançant sans plus de scrupule sous la pluie battante. Avec tout le gel qu'elle lui avait mis de toute façon, aucun risque qu'elle se déstructure !

Le visage lavé par les gouttes, il retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur. Il allait pouvoir flâner pendant un bon moment sans se faire repérer, puisque les quelques rares personnes qui sortaient par ce temps étaient généralement trop pressées de rejoindre un quelconque abri pour lui prêter attention.

Il s'autorisa un sourire et se laissa guider par ses pas au gré des rues quasi désertes.

Il était presque trempé des pieds à la tête quand l'idée soudaine de voir l'océan déchaîné lui traversa l'esprit. Ravi par cette initiative, il se mit à courir à travers la ville pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Essoufflé par sa course, il mit le contact et démarra en trombe, ouvrant même un peu la fenêtre côté conducteur alors qu'il s'éloignait de la zone urbaine en chantant à tue-tête.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit sa jetée préférée, éloignée de toute animation et fréquentée seulement par quelques pêcheurs silencieux et solitaires. Il ôta ses chaussures, releva son pantalon, et sautilla comme un enfant jusqu'au sable. Aujourd'hui, les environs étaient déserts. Il ne distinguait qu'une sorte de car, bien plus loin vers la plage. Nicola reporta son regard sur les rochers qu'il atteignait, s'émerveillant déjà des vagues qui s'écrasaient avec force sur la barrière rocheuse. Il grimpa dessus avec prudence, et s'avança en direction du large tout en prenant garde de ne pas glisser. Il était tellement captivé par le spectacle des vagues qui se dressaient furieusement autour de lui avant de se briser sur la roche qu'il n'aperçut pas tout de suite la silhouette immobile maltraitée par la pluie, le vent et les éclaboussures un peu plus loin sur la jetée. Intrigué par cette présence, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas prudent et décidé. Bien plus grande et élancée que lui, elle se tenait fièrement face au large, ses cheveux ébènes collés à sa nuque et emmêlés par les rafales de vent. Le chanteur la héla, mais sa voix se perdit dans le fracas des vagues avant d'atteindre la personne. Il renonça donc à l'interpeller et s'avança davantage dans sa direction, se plaçant juste à ses côtés sans un mot, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Pourquoi lui parler après tout ? S'ils avaient voulu de la compagnie, aucun d'eux ne serait venu à un tel endroit, évidemment.

Si l'étrange inconnu fut surpris par sa présence, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, fixant l'océan déchaîné devant eux sans ciller. Ils restèrent ainsi sous la colère des éléments jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson secoue le plus jeune, ramenant d'un coup le chanteur à la réalité. Nicola se tourna enfin vers lui, inquiet. Il était aussi trempé que lui, il devait être complètement gelé. Le profil du garçon le bouleversa, mais il ne se laissa pas le temps d'y penser et le secoua gentiment par l'épaule, criant malgré leur proximité pour qu'il l'entende :

« **Hé, viens, tu vas attraper la crève si on reste là plus longtemps ! **»

Pas de réponse, juste un haussement de sourcil de la part de son vis-à-vis, qui avait enfin daigné tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Grand dieu il ne s'était donc pas trompé…

Même avec du khôl dégoulinant sur les joues et son fond de teint essuyé par la pluie, il restait aussi sexy que sous les projecteurs !

Il le tira par le bras en espérant qu'il n'allait pas prendre peur et l'attira vers la plage en gesticulant pour essayer de lui expliquer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. D'abord sceptique, la bouille d'ange se laissa finalement entraîner. Bien plus à l'aise que lui sur les rochers glissants, il le rattrapa de justesse plusieurs fois, et croisa finalement leurs bras de peur qu'il ne finisse par tomber sérieusement, le serrant fermement contre son épaule pour le soutenir. Les pieds dans le sable, Nicola s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque véhicule susceptible d'appartenir au jeune homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le car immobile au bord de la route, bien plus à l'est. Bill sembla comprendre ce qu'il cherchait, il lui adressa un regard plein de reproches avant de s'éloigner de lui d'un pas traînant. Il n'avait manifestement aucune envie de rentrer… Surpris par sa réaction, Nicola le regarda s'éloigner, résigné.

Regrettant finalement de le laisser ainsi partir, il le rejoignit en courant presque pour le retenir. Dans un anglais plus ou moins correct, il lui proposa de venir avec lui à sa voiture, puisqu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre son groupe. Le bel androgyne accepta immédiatement, et tourna les talons en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Le chanteur d'Indochine crut même l'entendre pouffer alors qu'il se débattait avec son manteau détrempé pour sortir la clé de ses poches. Il la trouva enfin, et se dépêcha de monter dans l'habitacle pour allumer le chauffage. Bill claquait des dents, et lui tremblait tout autant. Il avait l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'à la moelle.

Il savait pertinemment qu'avec des vêtements trempés sur le dos, ils n'arriveraient pas à se réchauffer, mais déjà qu'il avait invité le gamin dans sa voiture, il n'allait pas se déshabiller, c'était tout de même trop- … Bon, Bill enlevait son T-shirt, il pouvait donc l'enlever aussi. Avalant sa salive de travers en apercevant le torse imberbe et pâle de son compagnon de fortune, il se focalisa sur le décor alentour, sifflotant par réflexe l'une de ses chansons pour éloigner son malaise en défaisant sa chemise, qu'il laissa choir à son tour sur les sièges arrière. Mais Bill ne se contenta pas de rester torse nu, il quitta aussi ses bottes et chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon.

En entendant le cliquetis de sa boucle de ceinture, Nicola faillit perdre son contrôle. Il s'était encore foutu dans une sacrée situation… Dérangeante, mais aussi diablement excitante… Il observa le jeune Allemand à la dérobée, se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de cet exil en solitaire. Il sursauta quand une sonnerie résonna derrière lui.  
Bill poussa un juron et se leva sur son siège pour attraper sa veste à l'arrière, en profitant pour y jeter son jean. Le temps qu'il cherche son portable, Nicola ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps parfaitement sculpté qui n'était plus couvert que d'un boxer. Il se tourna finalement vers sa propre fenêtre, le cœur battant.

Il entendit le jeune homme tapoter sur les touches de son téléphone, avant qu'il ne se rasseye face à la mer. Réalisant soudain que la mélodie sifflotée par l'homme à ses côtés avait cessée, Bill se tourna vers lui, curieux. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas ôté son pantalon trempé, des frissons parcouraient son corps sans que lui-même ne semble s'en apercevoir.

« **You'd be better without your trousers… **»

Lança-t-il en pointant ses jambes du doigt. Nicola se tourna pour le regarder en face. Il était juste adorable.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours pas mine de se déshabiller, Bill enjamba soudain l'espace qui les séparait et s'assit comme il put sur ses genoux, face à lui, ses mains dégrafant sa fermeture éclair avant de se glisser sur ses hanches pour lui ôter le vêtement, sans tenir compte de l'air ahuri que l'homme affichait désormais.

Inhalant une bouffée d'air à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, Nicola approcha sa main des joues rougies du jeune homme, qui le regarda d'un air gêné sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Décidant sa réaction plutôt avenante, le plus âgé glissa ses deux mains sur sa nuque pour la caresser du bout des doigts, alors que déjà ses lèvres effleuraient délicieusement les siennes.  
Leurs langues se cherchèrent, et ils savourèrent leur premier baiser, salé.

Lorsque Nicola s'écarta pour mieux le contempler, Bill avait les yeux fermés, le souffle court, une main serrée sur ses cheveux et l'autre agrippée à son épaule. Il essuya délicatement ses joues noircies d'eye-liner, embrassa ses paupières, sans que le garçon n'ose les rouvrir. Il attendit alors quelques secondes ; lui aussi avait fort besoin de retrouver ses esprits. Mais à peine s'était-il appuyé contre le dossier du siège que le jeune chanteur enlaçait son cou et se blottissait entre ses bras écartés, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule. Cet élan de tendresse affola le cœur de Nicola, qui l'enlaça à son tour, caressant son dos nu d'un geste rassurant. Il sentit les lèvres du garçon se poser sur son épaule, puis son cou, remonter jusque sous son oreille pour lécher timidement son lobe. N'y tenant plus, le chanteur d'Indochine l'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, tout en se débarrassant précipitamment de son pantalon qui emprisonnait encore ses chevilles. Cette fois, ce fut Bill qui rompit le contact, se penchant sur le côté pour chercher la molette permettant d'abaisser le siège à l'horizontale. Nicola en profita pour le contourner et le plaquer contre le dossier, terminant lui-même la tâche commencée tout en embrassant avidement le torse et les flancs du jeune homme, soumis à ses caresses. Déjà des gémissements lui échappaient, alors que son corps se mouvait sous lui au gré de sa main qui montait jusqu'à son cou avant de redescendre effleurer son aine. Attisé par les attentions de Nicola, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel souleva son bassin pour se départir de son boxer, se livrant complètement aux soins de son partenaire. Charmé par le désir évident qui animait son entrejambe et obscurcissait ses pupilles, Nicola se pencha sur lui, laissant à peine quelques millimètres séparer leurs visages. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlèrent avant que Bill ne s'empare de ses lèvres avec fougue, gémissant de plus belle tandis que des mains adroites se refermaient lascivement sur son sexe. Ses soupirs exaltés augmentèrent en intensité, mais il écarta soudain les mains de son amant afin de ne pas jouir de ses doigts. Inquiet, Nicola lui lança un regard interrogateur. Bill baissa la tête, n'osant soudain plus le regarder. Ils n'auraient jamais dû commencer…

Son compagnon haussa les sourcils, croyant soudain comprendre. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, et lui demanda brièvement :

« **First time ? **»

Bill acquiesça faiblement.

Ça pour une surprise… Attendri, Nicola l'embrassa avec plus de tendresse que précédemment, et reprit ses caresses sur son corps, se gardant bien cette fois de toucher ses parties intimes. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas se laisser masturber jusqu'à l'orgasme, l'acte en lui-même n'en serait que plus intense, n'est-ce pas…

Incapable de lui résister, Bill perdit pied à nouveau, ses yeux mi-clos et sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière témoignant de son plaisir croissant. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Nicola remuer pour quitter à son tour son dernier vêtement dont l'étroitesse commençait sérieusement à le gêner, le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour des siennes et se glissa entre ses genoux, calés contre l'assise du siège. Sa tête étant à présent juste à la hauteur de son torse, il enlaça son buste et écrasa farouchement ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, allant même jusqu'à lécher sa peau et ses tétons. Nicola ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, et le laissa lentement prendre le contrôle, s'abandonnant à ses soins. Flatté que son amant se laisse faire, Bill gagna en confience et osa parcourir son dos cambré de ses paumes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'immiscent sous son caleçon, appréciant ses courbes alors que ses joues rosissaient davantage. Nicola prit son visage en coupe et se baissa pour embrasser son cou et chatouiller sa nuque, envoûté par la sensualité du garçon. Alors que ses dents mordillaient son lobe, il sentit un souffle chaud frôler sa propre oreille, alors qu'un murmure enflammé à peine audible lui parvenait :

« _**Laisse-moi être ton roi**_**… **»

Un hoquet de surprise faillit lui échapper quand il sentit choir le tissu qui lui restait, mais bien meilleur encore les doigts fins du jeune androgyne qui vinrent aussitôt caresser son membre sans plus aucune timidité, s'enroulant autour de son sexe en le pressant à peine pour ensuite aller et venir de tout son long. Pourtant, aussi exquises que soient ses caresses, il était pour lui hors de question qu'il se soumette davantage à son cadet. Il saisit donc ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses épaules, puis, ignorant les faibles protestations du jeune chanteur, il le plaqua contre le siège et l'embrassa avec fièvre, mouvant son bassin entre ses jambes écartées. Bill en oublia toute résistance et s'abandonna encore à son aîné, son corps tremblant d'excitation se collant toujours plus au sien, impatient. Ne tenant plus lui-même et sentant que son protégé en réclamait davantage, Nicola détacha leurs lèvres et descendit brusquement entre ses jambes, sa bouche s'emparant de son sexe avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Sa langue s'attarda sur sa fierté alors que sa bouche le découvrait, juste le temps de lui arracher un soupir rauque et un gémissement étranglé avant de le libérer pour l'embrasser avec une passion désordonnée. Ce mec était simplement un délice à l'état pur. Cette fois, Bill attira lui-même son bassin contre son entre-jambe, le suppliant en gémissant de ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps. Nicola effleura son entrée du bout des doigts, se glissant légèrement en lui avant d'approcher son sexe contre son intimité. Les doigts du jeune homme se serrèrent dans son dos et ses cheveux emmêlés, et il remua impatiemment sous lui avant que Nicola ne le pénètre enfin. Ignorant la douleur sourde, Bill s'agrippa encore plus à lui alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir contre lui. Nicola en lui, lui autour de Nicola… Le jeune chanteur se laissa guider par son rythme enivrant, son esprit ayant désormais perdu toute notion, totalement accaparé par les vagues de plaisir intense qui l'assaillaient.

L'orgasme les terrassa tous les deux, et Nicola s'effondra sur le corps gracieux de son amant en sueur. Le souffle erratique et les joues rouges, Bill le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait mis un terme à cette étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi des heures durant, étroitement enlacés, leurs lèvres se cherchant parfois et leurs mains caressant sans cesse la peau encore frémissante de l'autre, bercés par le seul bruit de leur forte respiration et des gouttes de pluie martelant la tôle du véhicule.

La sonnerie du portable du jeune Allemand retentit dans l'habitacle, ils n'y firent pas attention.

Le soir tombait, le noir de la nuit remplaça bientôt le gris sombre des nuages. L'air alentour s'était considérablement refroidi, et leur étreinte ne suffisait plus à retenir la chaleur de leurs corps.

La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Nicola s'écarta de lui à contrecœur, tendit son bras vers l'arrière de la voiture pour s'emparer du téléphone. TOM. Pas besoin de parler allemand pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il tendit l'appareil à Bill, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Voyant que les sonneries se faisaient insistantes, il décrocha finalement, jetant un regard désolé à l'adresse de son compagnon. Ce-dernier récupéra les affaires du garçon, encore bien humides. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le laisser partir… Il lui tendit pourtant ses vêtements, lorsque le bref discours téléphonique fut terminé. Bill mit quelques secondes avant de les enfiler, peut-être n'avait-il pas plus envie que lui qu'ils se séparent… Nicola déposa ses lèvres sur son front en caressant sa joue de son pouce, puis s'écarta pour se poser sur le siège passager, afin de pouvoir se rhabiller lui-aussi.

Bill le regarda faire, immobile et silencieux.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Nicola se contenta de fixer l'obscurité à travers le pare-brise.

La sonnerie du portable résonna encore une fois, Bill la coupa d'un geste rageur en soupirant. Il risqua un dernier regard vers son partenaire. Celui-ci ne tournant pas la tête dans sa direction, il actionna la poignée de la portière et sortit sous la pluie battante sans le moindre mot.

Ses pas se firent plus rapides, à mesure qu'un vent de mélancolie balayait son cœur. Il apercevait au loin les lumières du tourbus, son frère inquiet devait l'attendre. Il renifla et accéléra le pas, lorsque le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre le figea sur place.

« **Bill ! **»

Quelque chose lui soufflait de partir, ne surtout pas se retourner. Pourtant, il resta immobile, s'abandonnant finalement à l'étreinte de son aîné. Il ne connaissait rien de cet homme, sinon qu'il était chanteur, comme lui, mais il adorait juste être dans ses bras. Les doigts mêlés, ils s'embrassèrent, seuls sous la pluie.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, cette fois, chacun d'eux se résigna à rentrer de son côté. Bill se mit à courir, le cœur plein d'espoir, et ne se retourna qu'une fois, en grimpant dans le car, pour voir la voiture s'éloigner le long de la rive. Il suivit des yeux la lueur des phares jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement dans la nuit noire.

Une exclamation retentit à l'intérieur et son frère se jeta sur lui en criant pour qu'il rentre se mettre à l'abri. Bill lui adressa un sourire radieux, et saisit les quelques affaires propres et la tasse de thé brûlant qui l'attendaient sur la table, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Nicola jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et aperçut le rai de lumière filtrant par la porte disparaître derrière celle-ci. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se mit à chantonner de bon cœur. Venus.

_Ouohoohoh_

_Si tu penses à moi_

_Ouohoohoh_

_Si tu rêves de moi_

_Ouohoohoh_

_Même si je n'y arrive pas_

_Ouohoohoh_

_Alors masturbe-moi_

_[…]_

_Ouohoohoh_

_Et quand la lune viendra_

_OuohoohohDes fantômes près de moi_

_OuohoohohMême si tu t'en vas_

_Ouohoohoh_

_Tu me retrouveras …  
_

_- - - - - - - - -_


End file.
